


What is Love?

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, And love, Depends, F/M, High School AU, Its probably bad, M/M, This is also on wattpad, and live, doubt you'll read it there, doubt you'll read this, even just writing fanfics give me feels, larry - Freeform, there may be butt sex, this is my first AU, ziall, ziall is basically yin yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is an introverted, but very friendly bookworm. Zayn is the attractive artsy kid of the school and has liked Niall for ten years, but never said anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I'm just saying that this will be on Wattpad too so if you could go there and vote it htat would be amazing! My account: musicalwords01  
> I hope you enjoy!

Niall's P.O.V.

Niall threw his books in his locker slamming the door behind him. The entire day had been long and grueling, but then again so was every Monday. Well, all Mondays that involved school. Niall's school wasn't all that bad. It was just he hated being around people for so long. He's a very nice person don't misunderstand, but after awhile everyone's voices seems to blend together into a song of annoyance that ringed in his ears. He let out a sigh only study hall left then he could get out of here to have some piece and quiet. Niall staggered tiredly to Mrs. Brooks room only carrying a book with him, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, He was rereading the series for the fifth time now and regretted nothing. 

The entire classroom was engulfed in silence as the strict Mrs.Books sat in the back of the room on her laptop. Mrs.Books had a figure of a thick pear and a long pointed nose that made it seem like she was always looking down at you. Her face looked like the moon with small indents here and there. She was probably shopping for shoes like all the other teachers did during study hall. Niall wondered if she would have any luck finding shoes to fit those swollen feet of her's. Niall walked to the back of the room sitting next to a math poster that hung crookedly on the wall next to him, and thanking god he didn't have to sit next to anyone. That prayer ended quickly.

You could hear Zayn Malik and his group of friends from all the way down the hall. Not Zayn himself, no he rarely spoke at all, but his friends Louis and Harry. Zayn Malik was the artsy kid of their school. He spent most of his days drawing, or reading which added on to his mysterious auora. He was very attractive, all the girls in the school had they're eye on him. You could see girls swooning as soon as he walked past in the hallway, a trait Niall wish he'd owned. Not because he liked girls, he didn't, but maybe a few guys would look his way. 

Louis Tomlinson on the other hand was noisy and cheery. Not that Niall didn't like that. Just after a while it gets tiring hearing him yell every thought that he possibly had. Louis was attractive as well, but the girls of the school new to stay off of him. He was Harry's property, and you don't want to see him when he's jealous. If looks could kill Harry would be a serial killer by now. Not that when Louis is jealous he isn't terrifying, but Harry is usually very calm. He's mellow and cool headed, so when he gets mad he shows it. I guess when you love someone your emotions just take over.

The whole group danced into the room laughing up a storm. Filling the once silent room with laughter and noise. Two sounds that were not pleasant to Niall at this current moment. Mrs. Brooks head snapped up from the laptop. 

"Boys!" She yelled for their attention, silencing them, "Have a seat and be quiet!" They all nodded in unison before scattering around the room.

It was just Niall's luck to be stuck next to the group. Since the only open seats were in the back they sat with him. Harry sat the farthest form him, Louis in the middle, and Zayn right next to him on the left. Of course Niall had to sit in the corner! Considering this was the first time Niall had seen Zayn up close he realized that saying he was attractive was a understatement. Zayn's chiseled jaw that looked as though it could cut glass, his eyes a rich brown hidden specks of gold here and there. Over all he was gorgeous. 

Zayn looked over at him catching his gaze. Niall's cheeks heated up before returning to his book. As he tried to concentrate on reading the whispers of Louis and Harry kept on mixing in with the text of the book leaving him to crave silence. He turned trying to glare at them, but it was too late. They were already too far lost in each other. Zayn caught him though, turning to Louis and Harry.

"Guys, shut up!" He Whispered. Louis turned towards Zayn a questioning look on his face before catching notice of Niall. A thin smirk appeared on his face before moving back to Zayn.

Niall normaly would have thought that was odd with anyone eles, but this was Louis. Louis was a odd person, so he did odd things. A good type of odd, but odd non the less. Niall wasn't in the mood for odd, letting it go. Zayn turned down to the sketch book in his hands returning to work on some picture he was drawing and Louis and Harry doing who knows what. Finally allowing Niall to read.

The school bell rang before Niall knew it. Causing him to silently celebrate the fact he could go home, which was a prize all in it's own. He basically ran to his locker. Grabbing his bookbag and heading for the bus glee filled him head to toe with the idea of not having to be around people till the next day. He would take refuge in his room, come out for dinner, then go back in. Which was basically like a mini vacation. 

Zayn's P.O.V.

Louis laughed at a stupid pun Harry made as we walked down the hallway towards Mrs.Brooks class. Louis turned away from Harry focusing his attention on me.

"So Zayn you finally going to get the courage to talk to him?" He asked his voice laced with sarcasm. Zayn's fingertips grazed the edge of his sketchbook as he searched for a answer. 

"Um, not today Lou." He said queitly. "Of course, you never talk to him! Louis exclaimed, "You're to much of a fucking scaredy cat to even say hi!" 

"Oh come off it Louis." Harry said. Zayn gave him a look of appreciation. "Just 'cus he's too much of a pussy to even talk to that guy doesn't mean anything!" He giggled while talking. "I'm not a pussy!" Zayn demanded. That sent them into a laughing fit. "Sure you are Zayn!" laughed Louis, "What's that guys name again?" Zayn blushed slightly, "Niall Horan."he whispered in response. Louis and Harry looked at each other smirking. "Yeah that's right Niall Horan." He giggled, "How long have you liked him again?" "Since first grade I think Hazza!" Louis chimed in. "Guys!" Zayn warned. "Wow Lou how many years is that then?" Louis tapped on his chin jokingly, "Ten years Harry!" Harry chuckled, "Ten whole years and you've never talked to him!" "That's not true!" Zayn said defensively. "Oh yeah," Louis spoke up." You asked him for a pencil in freshman year!" Zayn blushed even harder causing the two boys to go into a rapid fit of laughter.

They continued laughing as they walked into Mrs. Brooks room. Zayn watched as everyone in the classroom looked up at them."Boys! Have a seat and be quiet!" Mrs. Brooks yelled at us we all started walking towards the back of the classroom. There he was, Niall Horan. Sitting in the corner of the class his nose in a Harry Potter. Zayn felt a push on his back pushing him into the empty seat next to him. He looked behing him just in time to see Louis wink sitting next to Harry and empty seat now next to him and Niall. Zayn gulped sitting down hopping he hadn't noticed. Zayn doodled in his sketch book trying to resist the urge to draw the masterpiece of a boy next to him.

Zayn occasionally glanced over at Niall taking him in. His blonde hair that shimmered like sunshine, the freckles that poka dotted on his skin like stars trying to form constellations, and eyes that would make the sea envy their color. He looked away quickly as Niall turned to look at him, he glanced back seeing Niall examine him. He noticed that Zayn had saw him, and looked away quickly a blush spreading across his face. Zayn had to hold everything together not to pounce on the boy right then and there.

Shortly after that Harry and Louis started a whisper conversation in the middle of class. Filling the room with inaudible voices, Mrs.Brooks seemed more interested in her laptop then them though. Zayn glanced at Niall who was sending a glare towards Louis, but failing to catch his attention. Zayn looked at him for a few seconds before turning to the two boys. "Guys, shut up!" he whispered yelled. Louis turned towards him looking at him confused. Zayn flicked his eyes quickly over towards Niall's direction. Louis leaned over to look at Niall behind his shoulder. A thin smirk spread across his faace before leaning back in his chair. Before turning to the homework on his desk he sent Zayn a subtle wink.

Class soon ended as Zayn snuck peeks at Niall all through class. When the bell rang he felt slightly disappointed at the fact that he could no longer look at Niall, admiring his beauty, but also he felt realived for the fact that he could no longer screw up with the boy. Niall quickly bookmarked his book rushing out of the room, Zayn starring at him on his way out. Louis turned towards Zayn, "A little defensive there huh Zaynie?" Zayn ignored him closing his sketchbook and heading towards the exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah second chapter, this is forged with the 3rd on Wattpad, but whateves.

The Hallways were bustling with people as Zayn stepped out of the classroom. He strode to his locker ignoring Louis and Harry trying to catch up behind him. He reached his locker in a matter of seconds. He was shoving everything he needed into his backpack as Louis and Harry finally cough up. "Dude," Louis started, "Even though you didn't fully talk to him I have to say there was a improvement!" Zayn swung around to look at him, sending a ice cold glare. Harry defensively put a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. "Louis, we're not talking about this." His voice was low and unnerving, making Louis wish he would yell instead. "Why are you so pissed off?" Zayn slammed his locker shut. "Because I had the chance! I could have struck up a conversation, or done something! I didn't though!" Louis looked at his boyfriend confused. "Don't you think you're over reacting a bit?" Harry asked. Zayn shrugged his shoulders grumbling something before walking towards the exit of the school. 

As soon as he stepped into the house, Zayn could smell his mother's cooking. He smiled a tiny bit. He could hear his sisters done in the living room, and normally he would join them. Yet he didn't feel in the mood to talk to them right now. He was more in the mood to lay on his bed and see how well he could draw Niall from memory. (He did that a lot, most of his sketch book was just drawings of the Irish boy.) 

Zayn basically threw himself on the bed. He hadn't bothered turning on the lights, leaving the afternoon light to filter through his blinds leaving abstract designs on the walls. He took in a deep intake slowly letting it out. All of his classes except art had Niall in them, and yet he still couldn't muster up the courage to even say hello. Zayn brought his arm up to his facing, covering his eyes. In his defense it wasn't his fault he was so adorable! Zayn could just picture running his hands through his blonde dyed hair and kissing his full lips. Zayn sighed. He moved his hand starring at nothing for a minute before slowly closing his eyes. Soon his entire mind was flooded with images of Niall. He couldn't help, but picture pushing him up a against a wall leaving Niall completely defenseless and slowly moving his hands under his shirt on his chest all while Zayn completely devoured his bright pink lips. 

Zayn brought his hands to his eyes, whipping them across his face, before rustling his hair. 'Yep' He thought, 'Even though it's been ten whole years, I'm still screwed.' For some reason that didn't bother him that much, and that caused him to wonder if it was normal to be in love with someone you've only said one full sentence too.

Niall's P.O.V.

Niall basically ran up the stairs when he got home, his dad wouldn't be home till later anyways. He plopped himself on his bed, landing firmly on his stomach. He stayed silent for a moment taking in the peace of complete silence, and did it sound great. He rolled slowly over onto his back thinking. Zayn Malik was the first thing to pop into his mind. He could be wrong, but was he staring at him in class? Niall shook his head. Nah, it was very unlikely the hottest guy in the school would even slightly stare at Niall. Even though they've had classes together since first grade, but he only talked to him in like 6th grade when he asked for a pencil. None the less the the Bradford buy struck a cord with him. Making him wonder endlessly about him and his mysterious ways. That of course lead to several different thoughts. Niall couldn't help, but wonder how it would feel to have Zayn's pink lips kiss his own, or how amazing it would feel to just lay in in his muscular arms. 

Niall snapped out of his thought bubble, before smacking himself in the face. It was always like this. Every time any guy showed any sort of interest in Niall he couldn't help, but wonder all the possibilities including the very kinky ones. Which never ended well for him, because before he knew it he would start to develop feelings for Zayn. One thing Niall didn't need right now was a crush. The thought of having his heartbroken for the countless time didn't seem all that fun. Then again, you never know, miracles do happen.

Louis's P.O.V. 

Louis shook his head as he watched Zayn stomp out the school doors. "Drama queen" Louis said. Harry nodded in agreement next to him. "That boy is going to go crazy he gets up set EVERY time he has the chance to talk to Niall, but never does." Harry exclaimed. Louis chuckled, "So basically every class he has." Harry smirked before shaking his head. "The guy should grow some balls already!" Louis basically yelled, causing a few curious people to turn their way. "Sooooo..." Louis started. 'No, no don't you dare!" Harry commanded worried his boyfriend was thinking exactly what Harry thought he was "Too late!" Louis said excitedly. Harry sighed, "So what are you going to do?" Louis smirked deviously, "Get them together of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know what you're thinking, holy fuck you suck ass at updating. YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW! Uggg my computer was broke the apparently school is still a thing. Life just sucks at the moment, but here. Also I'm probably gonna be grounded soon, but I may be able to update on the weekends!

Niall's P.O.V.

Niall sat at his old kitchen table across from his Father. His dad had gotten McDonald's not worrying about cooking. The scent of cheap hamburgers filled the dinning room as Niall sat in the cold wooden chair. "How was your day Niall?" His dad asked. Niall shrugged. "Fine I guess, I mean same old same old." His Father nodded. "It was the same for me. Make any friends, maybe a boyfriend." Niall choked on his hamburger. "I never did get your obsession with my love life." His Father sighed, "Guess that's a no?" Niall nodded. "You know you could ask him out." "Uh, who?" Niall said playing dumb. "That boy you've had a crush on for years, Liam was his name right." Niall's face went red.

 

Zayn's P.O.V. 

Zayn groaned as he woke up to his alarm clock. He could swear school was made by Satan. He dragged himself out of his bed getting ready and trudging down the steps. His mom and dad had already left for work, dropping hiss sisters off at school. Meaning he was alone. Not that it bothered him. He walk to his convertible still half way asleep, but wanting to finish the day already. Zayn had science first, and as usual he was the last in class. He sat in the back with some faceless girl. Niall sat right in front. Mr. Fritz walked into the room, late like always, and picked up a clipboard on his desk. Mr. Fritz smelled strongly of Germ-x and tears. His face drooped with frown lines and his eyebrows were always knitted together like they're thinking over a puzzle he'd never solve. "Today we'll be moving seats just to make things more exciting." Zayn heard groans from people already sitting next to there friends. Zayn didn't really know anyone in this class so as long as he could see Niall it was cool with him. Mr. Fritz moved them to the front of the room then started filling them in. Zayn sat on the third row next to the window. "Next to Zayn will be Niall." Niall slowly walked sitting down next to him. He wasn't sure if her should cry or celebrate. 

Niall's P.O.V. Niall sat next to Zayn who barley even acknowledged his existence. Figures as much. Niall had only seen Zayn really pay attention to his friends and attractive girls. Niall fit into neither these categories. He really didn't mind all that much in till their arms started slightly touching. Thus making it impossible for Niall to focus on anything, but Zayn. That kinda sucked because he like science. Zayn smelled like cinnamon, expensive cologne, and cigarette smoke. Niall thought he was going to melt right onto the ground, just being near someone who's looks were so hot. Gratefully he didn't. Niall's next class was English which he didn't have with Zayn which sucked. Niall loved books, but hated English class. Niall needed something to look at while the time passed, and Zayn happened to be very good for looking at. Louis sat in front of him in class He was the only one of Zayn's friends in his English class. Not that they talked. Louis spun around in his seat. "Hey Niall, you got plans for lunch?" "Uh, no, why?" Louis smiled. "Well you should sit with me and my friends." "Who all is that again?" Louis laughed, "Well Harry, Josh, and Zayn." "That's all?" Louis shook his head, "Well there's Liam too." Niall sighed, "Sure, why not?" "Awesome!" Louis spun back around just as class started.


	4. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprisingly I'm okay now! Going back to school and everything! Anyway, enjoy this chapter I know it's short but there is only so much I can do. I'm thinking the next will be the last

Zayn's P.O.V.

 

Niall sat next Zayn at lunch, forcing Zayn to keep from going pure red the entire period. He barley paid attention to what was being said for the first fifteen minutes till Niall turned towards him. "Ya' know you're fairly good at science." Oh this is not fair, He should not be only a few inches from Niall's sparkling eyes, his wide smile, and his voice sounded like an angel visiting him in a dream. Then again god deciding to put Niall' even in the same radius was unfair. Zayn nodded. "Yeah I guess I've just been doin' it for awhile." Niall grinned, "Well so have I, but I'm not very good." Even though to most people this conversation would be the definition of awkward, Niall somehow made it not. As though this is how all conversations should sound, even though they never should. They talked random nonsense for the rest of lunch. Zayn could feel himself being pulled into the vortex of Niall, and for the first time in his life, he didn't care.

Niall's P.O.V.

Niall sat with Louis and his friends for lunch like he said he would. I ended up next to Zayn and across from Liam. Him and Liam talked about nothing in particular for a while. "So how are your classes so far?" Liam asked. Niall shrugged, "Ah good I guess, but I'm rubbish at science!" Liam glanced quickly at Zayn who was starring at nothing. "Zayn is very good at science." Niall nodded turning toward Zayn, "Ya' know you're fairly good at science." Zayn looked at him uninterested, " Yeah guess I've just been doin' it for awhile." Niall found himself forcing a smile, "Well so have I, but I'm not very good." They spoke the rest of lunch, well mostly Niall talked and Zayn listened. Which was weird because Niall couldn't tell if he wanted to or not. The rest of the day was uneventful till Louis showed up at Niall's locker as he was leaving. "Yo, Niall, me and Harry were bout to go hang at his place, wanna come?" Niall thought for a moment, "As long as you don't makeout in front of me the entire time." Louis nodded, "Nut you can't spend the entire time reading either." "Deal." Harry's house was nice, nicer than Niall's at least. The three of them sat in Harry's living room. After much discussion (which was more like fighting) they decided on a movie and Harry left to get popcorn. "So," Louis started, "Got your eye on anyone special." Niall hesitated, "Um, maybe" Louis shrieked, "Well who? Now you have to tell me!" Niall looked down at his lap, "Promise not to tell." "Yes, oh my gosh yes! Tell me!" "Okay, well um it's Zayn."

Zayn's P.O.V. "I'm an idiot." Zayn sighed. "Yes you are." Liam agreed. Zayn punched him in the arm. "No, I mean at lunch I could have been totally cool, finally made him fall in love with me, but I screwed up! I did the thing!" "Which thing is this?" " The one where I looked uninterested when I'm not. God Liam, he sat in front of me I could have touched him!" "Then why didn't you?" "Because I'm not a creep Liam, I have standards believe it or not." At that moment Zayn's phone began to ring. He pulled in out of his pocket glancing at the name. "Who is it?" Liam asked. "Ah just Louis." Zayn answered it, but before he could get anything out Louis spoke. "Get to Harry's house now, I don't care what your doing."


	5. Authors note IMPORTANT READ!!

Okay guys, you aren't going to believe this, but I was in my bathroom and I passed out. So now I gave a fractured skull, 8 stitches, and a seriously bad concussion. I can't write, and don't think I didn't ask if I could! Like just writing this I'm getting a bad headache. So in about a month I'll start the story again. Please respect the fact that my health comes first in this situation, thank you guys so much though. If you wanna message me my Tumblr is: Fangirlin-princess. Thank youu so much for understanding!


	6. Wow this is awkward..... (one big long authors note.)

I really enjoyed writing the first 5 chapters of this fic. My computers keys break so often its hard for me to ever type, but I am getting a new laptop friday. (My b-day is wensday) The problem is though, I don't feel comfortable finishing this. After Zayn left it's just kinda odd writing a story where he is one of the main characters. I do plan on writing other fics don't get me wrong, but I don't plan on doing any more Ziall fanfics. I'm really sorry if you read all the way through to here, but I will tell you guys what I was planning to do so if you don't wanna read it and you just wanna imagine the ending or whatever go right ahead.

 

Louis ends up calling Zayn telling him about Nialls crush and then tells him to come over. Zayn does him and Niall see each other in the hallway queue epic makeout session. Then it skips forward a few years and Niall and Zayn are talking about colleges because they're graduation soon and it turns out the accidentally ended up going to the same college. This is where i was gonna end it with them in each others arms, but then come out with a 2nd fic all out theyre college life. 

 

Thats a VERY quick overview of what I was gonna do. I'm sorry again.


End file.
